Of Familiy Mafia and Magic
by TheMarphasChappers
Summary: It all startet with a F**** Tournament, Flames and will to live a little longer, and just escaleted from there, how he got from Wizard, raised to be a sacrificeal lamb, to a Mafiosi in training he will never Know. To be Rewritten.
1. Of Groy departures and dirty Heirs

Notation: I have, after the first eight Reviews, hounded this Chapter through a Spelling Check and i hope you all have new more fun to read this.

* * *

Chapter One: Of Groy departures and dirty Heirs

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, nor Harry Potter, if i did then Xanxas and the Varia in general, would have much more screentime, It would be Ron that died in Deadly Hollows and not Fred, Remus and Tonks, If it were up to me, Dumbledore would have choked and died on a Lemon drop.

* * *

One Harry James Potter, should probably not think that his Day couldn't get any worse, as his "Potter luck" would, probability prove him wrong in a hurry, but he really hoped that it would take a rest... just for once.

After the Final Task of the thrice damned Tournament and Voldemort's resurrection ritual, followed by said Dark Wizard's ultimate and permanent, if somewhat gruesome, demise, not half an hour after his resurrection, because of some weird, purple and red Flames that came from Harry's Hands, that had appeared as he was just a breath away from beginning killed through an all to familiar Poison green curse.

He did not know what this Flames were, he just followed his new awakened instinct with them and fired them at Voldemort, through his Wand, effectively shredding said Wand unusable, and hoped, no Willed that the other Wizard would Die and finally stay death.  
He thought of his Parents, and all the others who died thanks to this Mad man, he prayed to all of them, to give him the Strength to end the Monster and then, somehow just as Harry thought it was hopeless, the Skin of the Dark Lord began to crack like glass, Harry's Scar burst open, bleeding the same black Sludge as the Diary in his second Year and at the same Time, several, skin crawling shrieks could be heard far and wide as Voldemort's new Body exploded like a Bomb, littering the Cemetery with Blood and other... gory... details.

And now two hours later, he had, he had made his way, out of the Cemetery and to a street, somehow, managed to summon the Knight bus with his outstretched thumb and let Stan and Ernie take him to the Leaky Cauldron.

After this he somehow ended up at Gringotts, why was he at Gringotts you may ask well, his new awakened instincts had somehow lead him here, the reason?, since this strange Flames appeared, his Head had become clearer than ever, he could think things through faster than before and after thinking over his Hogwarts years it was just all too clear that Dumbledore had some sort of Plan for him, a Plan, his instincts all but screamed would end badly, for him, Harry, that is.

he shook his Head and stepped into the Bank, a few of the Goblin Tellers looked at him and sneered in disdain, probably at his, probably at his less than stellar appearance, as he still had his Tournament clothes on, and looked probably, like some street urchin who crawled out of a badly filmed B-horror Movie. The bank was empty except for one lone vampire by a teller in a corner who wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting guts on his clothes and cleared his throat and stood before one of the tellers, said Teller's eyebrow went up, sneer still firmly in place, Harry rubbed at the dried black sludge on his forehead and the Tellers Eyes went wide as he saw the telltale Scar, that was there. "I wish talk to the Potter Account Manager." he demanded firmly, in a no-nonsense tone, he had, some time ago, read about the Goblins and know through this that this was what the Goblins liked,time was money after all, and pleasantries we're wasted time for them.

The Teller Goblin's sneer lessened a bit, if Harry was not all wrong he seemed a little surprised at the tone but nodded ever so slightly in approval. "A moment Mr. Potter, i will ask if he has time to see you now." The Goblin, the Name plate said, Ripthight, looked him over again. "You should take a shower first, it's wasted time, yes but frankly, you stink to high heaven." Said Ripthight Bluntly, and stood.  
"Follow Griphook, he will take you to the Showers for the Human workers and will give you a set of spare clothes, for a small fee of curse."

"A shower...yes a...shower would be appropriate, just take what you need from my Vault" The Goblin was right... he Smelled worse that Hippogriff shit.  
"Which Vault?" Asked Ripthight impatiently, through his impatient lessened a bit at Harry's honest clueless look.

"I... My trust Vault?" Start/Asked the puzzled Wizard slowly, why ask him, wich Vault? he had just one. The Teller who was Honestly taken aback, shook his Head at the Boys lack of Knowledge, that Boy was in for a nasty surprise, the Goblin grinned a little too evil for Harry's comfort.

"You and Sharpaxe have much to discuss, Follow Griphook." was all he said, Harry did as told and followed the other Goblin to the Showers and was, thankfully, left alone to shower in peace, he peeled what was left of his Tournament uniform of his Body and reached up to take off his Glasses just to discover that they were not there, he noted that his Eyes seemed to have healed and gotten even better that before, he really wanted to know just what the fuck this Flames where, shaking his head again to keep it clear he climbed in one of the shower stalls, turned on the water, nearly scalding hot and scrubbed all the grime, blood and gore from his Body and Hair, while he was busy scrubbing the skin on his forehead nearly raw, he heard the Door open and close, Griphook must have brought the clothes for him.

As he was finished with his shower and feltnoticeably more Human again, he got out of the stall, only to come face to face with something that hat him reeling as he looked in the Mirror over one of the sinks.

His Eyes had changed from his Mother's Emerald green to a bright purple with, what seems to be flecks of dark red in them, it nearly broke his heart to see this but, on one hand he lost the only noticeable similarity to his Mother, on the other hand, the change in his Eye Color would come in handy sold his... plan... work, but this was not the only change, his scar, the one that made him so famous has become pale, just noticeable when you were actively looking for it, his other scars where still there but less noticeable as well. his Body was still lean, build for more for speed than Strength but it seemed as if he filled out a little more, less malnourished to before, his untamable Potter Hair, was still wild but not als unruly as before looking more spiky, the Color was no longer the dark brown nearly black it had been, it seems to have darkened to a jet-black, his facial features also seems to have changed all in all you could say, that he no longer looked like a clone of James Potter.

He shook his Head, dried himself and his Hair, after this was done he searched around for the clothes after a few moments he found them on a stool by the Door,a white button up shirt with long sleeves, simple black trousers, some white socks and nonskript black sneakers, he was surprised to find that they fit him well, after he was dressed he got out of the bathroom, and followed after an Impatiently waiting Griphook.

He was brought to an Office with an Ancient looking Goblin, who was sitting behind a Beautifully carved desk. "Ah , it is good to, finally, see you," Started the old Goblin with a neutral expression on his face. "I would ask why you came here, stinking worse than a Mountain Troll but we have far too much to discuss, seeing as you found it, until now, beneath you to follow any of your appointments, please sit."

"A Moment please, what appointments are you talking about?" asked a more than puzzled Harry as he sat in one of the chairs before the desk. "I have never gotten any Letters with appointments from this Bank!" as soon as this words where out of his mouth, the Goblin's face went even more blank, making the old one look a little stunned through the Goblin quickly schooled his Face back to neutral.

"Would you swear a Magical vow to what you just said Mr. Potter?" Asked the Goblin slowly, gears going in his head.

"... What is a Magical vow?... " This hat the Goblin swearing like a seasoned whore, making the young Wizard before him blush an adorable shade of cherry red.

"A Magical vow, Mr. Potter is as it says a vow, if you swear you have never gotten any Letters from us and it is a lie you will lose your Magic." Explained the Goblin, whose name Plate said, Sharpaxe.

Nodding, Harry cleared his throat to speak in a clear voice. "I hereby swear by my Magic that i Harry James Potter, have never gotten any Letters from Gringotts Magical Bank, so mote it be!" a golden Light flare around the young Wizard signaling that the Vow took hold, he had to think a few seconds, as he had no Wand, then stretched out his hand with the palm facing up. "Lumos." A little sphere of light slowly formed and flow in his palm for the Goblin to see, "Nox" the light went out just like the Goblins manners as he swore violently in, Gobbledygook, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, mandarin, ancient Greek, Norse and ancient Egyptian.  
Harry sat there stunned and let the Goblin curse until the he took out a Bottle of Firewhiskey, seemly out of nowhere and took a long pull of said bottle, and seemed to gather himself again, Sharpaxe looked back at Harry. "I beg your pardon Mr. Potter it seems there was an error somewhere, you should have gotten your Bank statements since the day, you first sat foot in Gringotts Bank when you re entered the Wizarding World, would you tell me what you know of your Family and their Vaults?" the Old Goblin tapped his nail on the desktop as he waited for Harry to speak.

The young Wizard cleared his throat and nibbled on his bottom lip in though. "I Know that i have a Trust Vault here...?" He started/asked slowly only to be met with incredulous silence.

Sharpaxe was slowly feeling his age now, and he had a suspicion of just whose fault it was that the Boy, an Heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses, had no clue of his heritage. "one moment Mr. Potter." He faced an old-fashioned speaker system that was integrated in his desk, pressed a button and asked for a Heritage and Magical Inheritance Potion, after this was done he looked back to the young Boy again. "While we wait would you tell me why you came to this Bank, looking like the main Victim of one of this Mundane splatter Movies?" Asked the accountant liked his lips and begun to tell what occurred in the Cemetery, not noticing that his purple-red Eyes had slowly gone from an eerie glow to a more sedate dark purple-red, a sign that his Flames where now, in their dormant state, still there and active but resting just around his Magical core all the while, working together with the Wizard's Magic to repair the Damage done to him from years of abuse.

He was by the part where he somehow called the knight bus without a Wand when a really young-looking Goblin came in, with two Potion vials, two pieces of parchment and a medium-sized crystal basin, the youngling placed all five items on Sharpaxe's desk, bowed to the ancient Goblin and left again.

"Now Mr. Potter I think I have a hunch as to what this Flames you mentioned where but with this two Potions it will be clear to us, please cut your finger" he removed a wicked looking Dagger from his desk drawer and handed it to the young man. "Tree drops of Blood no more no less in each vial." Informed the elder.

Harry nodded his head, cut his Finger and let the required amount of blood drop in the Vials, he watched in fascination as the cut on his Finger healed in seconds as he handed the Dagger back to Sharpaxe. "Nead." He commented idly all the while wondering as to why he feels so clam, realistically seen he should be a gibbering and blubbering mess but he felt just... calm.

"Yes that it is" Said the Goblin absent-minded as he worked.  
His young charge silently observed as Sharpaxe poured the first Potion in the Basin and then soaked one of the two Parchments in the Potion, after the Parchment had soaked the first Potion completely, he repeated the Process with the next and laid both flat on the desktop. "Now we have to wait five minutes while we wait, I can explain what little I know of those... Flames"

"Please do, I'm frankly slightly worried, I feel to... calm... I think, I mean I should be a mess really!" the young man slicked his Hair back and out of his Eyes in a nervous gesture.

Sharpaxe lifted one hairy eyebrow at the boy. "You are many things but clam you are not Mr. Potter what you are experiencing is probably, to fifty percent, attributable to your Flames the other half is simply a state of shock that will wear off with Time for now be glad that you are able to think straight, back to the topic at hand, your Flames, they appear seldom in Wizards as you have Magic, i myself have met, just one other with them in my long life and he told me not much just that those Flames are called the "Flames of the Dying Will" and come in seven different colors, each color has another Attribute, this is all I know of them."

"It's something... at least I now know how to call them" Said the boy, rubbing his temples in a soothing motion.

As the Five Minutes where up, the accountant glanced at the two pieces of Parchment and promptly took another pull of his trusted whiskey bottle and just motioned for the Boy to look for himself all the while muttering about how he was getting to old for this, about old noisy Wizards and their agendas and about, Goblin King damned Potter Luck.  
Harry took both parchments and began to read.

* * *

 **Heritage Results:**

 **Parents**

Name: Harry James Potter-Black-Sinclair  
Father: Renato Sinclair  
Mother: Lilly Potter Neé Evans

Adoptive Parent: James Carlus Potter

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
Godmother: Alice Flora Longbothom Neé Burrow  
Magical guardian: Emancipated Minor

* * *

 **Inheritance: Magical, Mundane and Financial:**

 **Heirship(s):**

Heir to the Most ancient and Noble House of Potter.  
Trust Vault: Harry James Potter.  
Vault 764.  
Vault 948: Heirlooms.  
Vault 993.  
Heir to the Most ancient and Noble House of Black.  
Heir Trust Vault.  
Heir through right of conquest to the Most ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.  
Vault 1093: Heirlooms.  
Vault 898.

 **Properties:**

Potter Cottage - Godric's Hollow - Scotland.  
Potter Manson - Sicily, Italy.  
Gaunt Shack - Little Hangleton.

 **Magical Talent(s):**

Parseltongue.

Partial Metamorphmagus - Controll of Hair growth.

Natural Occlumens - (Formerly Blocked by APWBD).

Animagus - (Formerly Blocked by APWBD).

Horcrux - (By Tom m. Riddle, removed).

Natural assassin - (Formerly Blocked by APWBD).

Magical Core - (Formerly Blocked to 50% by APWBD).

Narutal Wandless - (Formerly Blocked By Horcrux).

Suggestion Potion - (Trust APWBD).

Suggestion Potion - (Recklessness).

 **Mundane Talent(s):**

Dying will Flames - Active.  
Type(s): Primar Cloud, Abylity: Propagation.  
Secondary Storm Abylity: Disintegration.  
Slight affinity to Sun 10% Abylity: Activation.  
Analytical Mind - (Formerly blocket 76% By Horcrux).

All Blocks and Potions in the Blood system and on the Magical core, have been removed by Dying will Flames, Type: Storm.

* * *

Harry could only stare at the two papers in shock, he let the Parchments fall to the Floor and finally after so so long, could not even his Dying will Flames hold him on his feet anymore, the poor Boy faltered in himself in a dead faint.

* * *

And this was Chapter one! While I have written the end of this, I was not in a very good mood, sadly to say.  
But hey, I'm all around satisfied with it.  
I do not have a Beta Reader so, I'm sorry for any and all grammatical errors you will sure as hell find, all my English "Skill" is self-taught and not my native language, therefore I apologize for the very probable slaughter of the English language, I try to improve myself.

 **Explanations to questions that are sure to come:**

1.) How did Harry's Flams destroy Voldenord?

It has to do with Harry's Magic, in my Head, Harry's Magic is in some way sentient, so when his Flames awoke the Magic made use of the Flames unique skills, Clouds. Propagation to, in some way insure that all Horcruxes were destroyed at the same time, virtually multiplying the destruction of one Horcrux(The scar) through the Link to the main Soul part (Voldemort) and through this to the others.  
Storm's Disintegration for the actual destruction.  
The 10% Sun Flames are mostly to explain how Harry's Scars and the damage done by living with his Relatives has healed but since there are only 10% of Sun Flames even when they are enhanced by his Magic, it will take a little until his Body is in a condition to start training.

2.)Why does Harry have mainly Could and Storm Flames if he is Reborns Son?

If i Understand this, with the Dying will Flames right, from what i have read on KHR Wiki, then the Children can inherit the same Flames as the Parents but this is not a rule (i think?) and i understand, that the Flames mirror a Persons Soul, Harry is an Abused child, from what i have read abused children tend to be possessive of things they consider theirs (Like a Cloud) be it Person or possession(I DO NOT SAY EVERY ABUSED CHILD IS LIKE THIS I'M NO EXPERT!), Harry seems the type that can be Possessive of Persons that he considers Family how he will be when he has his own Cloud "territory" so to speak, only time will tell, so Harry's main Cloud flame came primarily from his early Childhood with the Dursleys, his secondary Storm Flames came mainly from his Hogwarts years, the "tests" from the old goat every year where the seed for them to grow, had Harry grown up different from the way he did he may have been a sun like Reborn but well.  
The 10% Sun Flames were awakened, through Fawkes's Tears in Second year.

3.)Will this be a "Strong!Harry" Fiction?

Honestly? personally i like Fictions where Harry is not a dumbass nitwit but i try to find a place in the middle, he will be strong but not immediately, at the Moment Harry has little to no physical education and Quidditch can only keep you so fit, this must change, he has no control of his flames also something he has to learn and he needs to train his Natural abilities so i try to make it a middle ground but i simply can (with Reborn, one of my personal list of Top Five Anime-Manga Trolls and the world's strongest Hitman as his Dad) not let Harry be to weak for to long.

4.)Was Lilly unfaithful to James?

How Harry came to be will be revealed in the next Chapter, i try to update this regularly, that is if this Story receives interest of Readers.

5.) How Exactly does Harry Look new?

I personally Imagine him, as a Teenage Version of Adult Reborn, with purple-red Eye Color (Yes that's a Permanent thing i Love Harry's Green Eyes but i have something planned) and (Spoiler) He will get some stylish, rectangular shaped half Glasses, he could see clear in this chapter due to his activated Flames, you all can determine if he should get a Fedora hat like his Daddy, i'm a little undecided for that matter.

Next Chapter: of false Friends and Wills.


	2. Of False Friends and Wills

Foreword: Firstly I would like to thank the Reviewers of Chapter one, sometimes the obvious is hard to see, I haven't thought of using a spelling checker before it was suggested to me so thank you all!  
Also, I have thought long about, how exactly Reborn can be Harry's Dad and have come to a solution, it may seem... OCC for some but I hope you Like it anyway.

To the Question, Timeline... I Know that, would this be Canon, that it would be more realistic where Reborn Harry's Grandfather but I Played a Little with the Timeliness I hope that a few questions to that will cleared up in this Chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope Still not mine sadly to say, or the KHR Anime would not have stopped after the Future arc and the Terror Twins of Harry Potter would have had more screen time.

* * *

One Harry James Potter, was sitting before the Desk of Sharpaxe, the Potter Account Manager, said Goblin glancing at him warily, you could cut the air in the room with a knife since the last half hour.

The young Wizard was, outwardly an image of calm... Tranquil even, sitting in a comfortable, high-backed leather armchair, totally relaxed, one of his elbows sat on the armrest of the chair, his chin was propped up on his clenched fist, his eyes, the only thing that give away his true mood, where, again glowing eerily, he was angry on the inside.

Not just angry he was livid, so livid he'd love nothing more than to chase the whole Wizarding World to the deepest pits of Hell.  
Now that Harry was thinking about it more precisely... It was really fitting, that his secondary Flames would be named Storm Flames, Herminone, bless her, once told him that he had the temper of a raging, Storm.  
He could be wild and uncontrolled in a hot rage, or calm like the calm before a Hurricane that would mercilessly destroy everything that was the reason for his ire.  
One may ask, what exactly was wrong with the young Cloud, well... It all began this Morning.

* * *

 _Harry awoke, after his fainting fit, disoriented, his vision blurry, back to how it was before his Flames hat awoken, he sat up and looked around, recognized just blurry shapes in the room he was in, he could see that he was in a hardwood canopy bed, from what he could discern, the room was bare, white walls, dark stone flooring, a white rug before the bed, a hardwood dresser and bedside table matching to the bed he was sitting in._  
 _He looked in the direction of the door when he heard the sound of it opening and saw two small blurry shapes steep inside, one a little smaller than the other, and he could not for the life of him recognize just who it those two where._

 _"Ah Finally awake I see Mr. Potter." greeted Sharpaxe, Harry's Eyes widen a little in recognition_  
 _"yes... ehm... Sorry But what time is it? And what... Happened? How?... I'm afraid I don't see much at the moment." He cleared his throat, a little awkwardly, through his lack of glasses, his sleep addled Brain, not fully awake just yet._

 _"We have already thought something like this could happen... It seems your Flames are adjusting your sight when active Mr. Potter, I suspect that your Flames are, at the moment, dormant, thus your lack of proper vision, while you were sleeping the past three day, we of Gringotts allowed us to make you this." He waved the smaller figure forward, the young Goblin came towards him, startling Harry a little as, what he new identified as the young Goblin from three Days prior, put new glasses on his Face, his vision cleared immediately._

 _"Merlin! Thank you, it Is awkward to not begin able to see your one hand before your eyes..." "Yes, yes Mr. Potter, this are special Goblin made glasses, they will adjust to your sight automatically, should your Flames activate again, as you can imagine they are not for free, anyway please eat your breakfast we where not done with our conversation." It was then that Harry was able to see the food that was on the table at the wall, farthest from the bed.  
Then he remembered the conversation, and the full force of just what happened three days before hit him. Voldemord was Dead, finally finally Dead, thanks to his Flames... The Blocks, the Potions, his... His Father._

 _He buried his face in his hands, a migraine was approaching he could feel it. "I... I... What now?" seeing the distress of the young Wizard Sharpaxe sighed warily. "I understand your distress Mr. Potter but all questions will be answered in time." motioned to the Breakfast. "Eat Mr. Potter... After you have eaten I will have to show you something.  
The new Cloud took a deep breath, it would not do to have a nervous breakdown right new, he closed his eyes and focused on the breathing, in and out, in and out... Then he opened his Eyes again. "Yes Breakfast... Just a moment." He climbed out of the bed and began to, slowly eat his breakfast, the young Goblin that was with Sharpaxe, laid a folded stack clothes, similar to those that Griphook had given him when he first came to the Bank, on the Bed._

 _"My Office is just the corridor down to the left, Mr. Potter please hurry, Time is Money" with this the two Goblins left the Wizard alone.  
When the two Goblins were gone, the young Wizard rubbed his temples, he wanted answers, he needed them, but it was of no use to work himself in a nervous frenzy, so he did as told, eat his Breakfast, changed his clothes and brushed his treed in the en suite bathroom that was connected to the room he was in,_

* * *

 _After Harry was finished with his small morning routine, he had a quick shower and had indeed, eaten his breakfast completely, he didn't know just how hungry he was until he started to eat, he made his way to Sharpaxe's Office, he sat down on one of the High backed leather armchairs, took a deep breath, nodding to the Ancient Goblin in greeting he signaled for Sharpaxe to begin._

 _"Mr. Potter I'm sure you have... A lot of questions, a few of wish can be answered with this." he put a rainbow-colored crystal on the desk. "This... Mr. Potter is a Magical Will, your Headmaster Mr. Dumbledore, let... At the time, all written Wills from your Parents be sealed before they could be read.  
Magical Wills such as this crystal, came out of use a long time ago, but your Parents, especially your late Lady Mother, where smart people, as they started to lose their trust in Dumbledore, they began to prepare, one such preparation is this."_

 _Harry listened attentively to the old Goblin, saying nothing and absorbed everything.  
"They Made, to our knowledge, any kind of Will that exists, Magical or Muggle, this." He tippet the crystal lightly. "Is the only remaining Will, the only one the Old goa,-... ehrm Wizard... Could not seal, do you wish to hear it?"_

 _The new Storm-cloud sat up straight and nodded to the old Goblin. "Of course I wish to hear it, please start."  
The Goblin nodded back at the young Boy and tipped the crystal three times in a row, the crystal began to glow, on the desk appeared projections of two rainbow-colored miniature Ghosts, Lilly and James Potters Ghost's.  
"Hello Bambi!" Greeted James, his arm around his Wife's waist. "Whoa... It seems we kicked the bucket Lills." begun the projection of his Adoptive Father, only to be slapped on the back of his head by his Wife."This is an execution of wills James behave yourself!" The Ghost of James pouted but stayed silent.  
The Ghost of Lilly Potter seemed to take a breath and then she smiled at him. "Hello Harry, you are probably terribly confused, if you hear and see this then the Goblins have done a few... Tests... With you." she started and seemed unsure._

 _James sighed and took over. "What youth Mother wants to say is, that I could not father children Harry. When we, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were still in Hogwarts, we where Pranksters, and I lost the ability to Father children through an Potions accident, we butchered a Prank Potion, I had not known that I was infertile until much later, and when we both wanted a Child and we had to.-" He was, from there, interrupted by his wife._

 _"Renato!... I mean, your biological Father... He was one of my dearest Friends, we meet each other when I was fifteen, he was twenty at that time, we had many things in common with each other, one such thing was that we both lived in Worlds hidden from the Mundane... As time goes by, he become akin to an older Brother to me, he helped me when Petunia was at her worst, when my Parents died, and when he heard of our Problem... He was willing to help, under the requirement that James would Blood-Adopt you as soon as possible, as he has many enemy's, he could not risk to have a child that looked even a little like him, and the Blood Adoption would change your features so..." She sighed sadly then. "Regrettably, he disappeared from the face of earth not long after you were born._

 _You have to Understand Harry, that Renato's profession was incredibly dangerous... As I said, the Magical World is not the only World hidden from Mundane Eyes." she looked at James who nodded in her direction and then back at Harry. "Renato was a Hitman, for the Mafia, and before you condemn him, he is not a Bad person!" This gained an incredulous snort from her Husband, who looked at her as though she had grown a second head. "well... Not...'Bad' bad anyway... The Mafia World hides in plain view, the mundane know about it but they do not know the exact extent of the real Mafia World, Harry... Renato was approached for a really suspicious Mission before he disappeared, he was strong, the strongest there was, so I'm sure he is still alive, something must have happened to him... Maybe you can find him, if this is your wish but you have to be absolutely sure about this, I just hope the Adoption Potion will protect you, at last a little."He nodded to himself, so that was way his why looks had changed, the Storm Flames must have destroyed that aspect of the Blood Adoption, "Well... So much for that kind of protection..." He mused as he played with his new curly sideburns, who seemed to have grown while he slept._

 _"Going from a copy of James Potter to a copy of Renato Sinclair?" He buried his face in his hands, again... If the Potion had changed the features he had from this Renato to James's it was just logical that he now looked like a copy of a, as it appears, damn well-known Hitman, but he forced himself to continue listening._

 _James cleared his throat and took over for his Wife. "The Potter Fortune is yours as you are our Son, you where my son from the moment you were born the adoption made it just a little more clear to others, as the crystal can detect if everyone motioned in the Will are present, and since you are alone here well... All that is left for us to say is, we Love you. And that we are proud of you no matter how you will live your life, stay strong and become what you want to be don't let anyone dictate how you live especially not that old Goat."  
After this last words, Lilly's Ghostly projection started crying and with this, the two disappeared._

 _It was silent for good fifteen minutes until Sharpaxe cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his thoughtful client. "While you where... Resting... We from Gringotts saw to it that All your Accounts were checked and we ... We found a few inequalities" he started hearing the young wizard groan._

 _"He stole from me, right?" he questioned resigned, his Eyes widening as he saw the Goblin nod.  
Harry hung his head took a deep breath, he could not be weak now, so he pulled himself together and looked the Old Accountant in the Eyes again._

 _"As he was registered as your Magical Guardian, he was able to have access to your trust Vault, he emptied it every year since you were placed with your... Aunt." He said the word 'Aunt' very loosely, while baring his teeth. "The Vault refills every year, one day before your birthday with a specified amount of Gold, he took the throne he has in the Great hall is from your Family vault and he took a invisibility cloak which is also a Family heirloom, the Goblin in charge of this transaction was executed yesterday Mr. Dumbledore, also paid a large sum of Gold to the Weasley Family, Namely Molly, Ronald and Ginerva shocked Harry to the core and suddenly everything fell in its place, a Purely Magical Family, a Mother with seven children, two of which have already finished Hogwarts, that they where on the first of September on the Muggle side of Kings Cross station, Mrs. Weasley, loudly speaking of Muggle and the track nine three-quarters, Ron sitting with him because there where, supposedly no more free compartments, while Hermione told him later that the Train was charmed especially for such cases._

 _It all fell in place, like pieces of a puzzle he had not seen until now... They were paid to befriend him._

 _The Old Goblin was startled as his Office was suddenly filled with such a thick air of rage that his claws itched to grab the ritual dagger from his desk drawer, he looked to the Potter Heir, the Boy sat stone still in the chair, Sharpaxe would have written the feeling off as imagination where it not for the brightly glowing purple-red eyes that looked at him._

 _As for Harry himself... Something had changed, he saw clear again, yes but this was differed from the feeling, three-days prior, all unnecessary thoughts were banished to the back of his mind, replaced by a sort of calm rage. "Sharpaxe..." His voice was calm but It send shivers down the Ancient Goblins spine.  
The Goblin straightened his back, he was a Warrior Goblin in his younger years and was not about to sow fear of this Human now. "This... Is not all Mr. Potter, you should look at ...this" Sharpaxe handed the Potter Heir a copy of the Daily Prophet from two days ago, all the while thinking of what that sort of rage could do to the Wizarding World._

 _He read the Headline and sat the newspaper down on the Desk and leaned back, relaxed his muscles and said softly to himself. "The-Boy-who-lived to be a Murderer... By Rita Sceeter." The article described how the Aurors, that were looking for Harry, found the Corpse of Cedric Diggory and another victim that was, as the article put it, 'brutally slaughtered, of how he was the only suspect and speculation on how he could be the next Dark Lord, he looking at Sharpaxe again, he asked. "And the Wizading sheep believe that?" It was an unnecessary question, he knew the answer already._

 _"I'm afraid so, the Ministry is searching for you as we speak, but as this is Goblin ground, nobody will reach you here, as the Ministry has no say in this Bank."_

* * *

That had been half an hour ago and the Young man had not said a word since, just sitting there thinking, the rage not one bit abated, Sharpaxe was just about to ask if he thinks, becoming a piece of furniture was his plan as the Wizard looked at him again.

"Harry Potter Died three days ago..." he started the Goblin straightened his back again and listened, grabbing parchment and quill so he could writ down the wishes of his client.

"Harry Potter made a Will, on a Hogsmead weekend after his Name came out of the Goblet of Fire, leaving everything to... Damien... Evans his Maternal third cousin once removed or something, I'm sure you Goblins Know how to forge something like that, Damian is a English-Italian whose Mother died in a car crash when he was to young to really remember her, after this he grew up with his Father in Italy, coming every summer to visit Harry, whom he met at a family gathering when both of them where seven.

Damien is, like Harry, a Wizard, his Mother a Muggle his Father was an Italian Wizard and taught him at Home, Damien's Father died one year ago through a Mafia shoot-out leaving Damien an emancipated orphan."

The more the Potter.- eh sorry... The more the Evans Heir spoke the bigger Sharpaxes grin grew, and as the Plans were laid out, one hour later he was sure that at the very and of this year, Dumbledore would be, at the very last, out of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Evans it will be no Problem to arrange all this for a small fee of curse" Said Sharpaxe grinning like a loon. "The ceremony to change your Name magically can be arranged tomorrow morning, the room you woke up in is yours as long as you stay at Gringotts, any more wishes?"  
"Actually yes..." Har.- ehrm Damien rose a question eyebrow. "Where is Hedwig?"

* * *

And this was Chapter two, I hope it was to your liking, I have sent this Chapter at least three times through the Spelling Checker also...

Funfact: I had to listen to the Ost's of Death Note at the end of this chapter to writ Harry's analytical mind right, his Storm rage paired with his Cloud Temper was a challenge that I hope I have mastered at last a little, makes me wonder how this will be with... Certain characters... Later on.

Answers to questions that are sure to come:

1.) What is with Harry's Dying will in this Chapter?  
Dying will, can as far as I know, also be activated when the emotions are getting out of control, he was angry when he fount out Ron was Paid to be his friend, that paired with his Storm rage and his Cloud temper...well, His Magic has pushed his analytical talent to the fore front and fueled it with his rage... If that as much sense to you as it makes to me ^^'.

2.) Curly sideburns?  
Of Curse!, i mean, sorry but he wouldn't be Reborns son if he did not have this!

3.) Hat?  
Yes he will have a Hat but not a Fedora.

4.) Will there be Bashing?  
I was asked if I will be Bashing Hermione, no I will not, there will be Bashing, because let's be honest Dumbls is a Manipulator.


	3. Of cold served revenge and Emigration

Chapter three: Of cold served revenge and Emigration.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly still not mine, KHR! Belongs to the author Akira Amano and the Publisher Shûeisha. Harry Potter belongs to the Writer Joanne k. Rowling.

Note: This chapter is, mostly Narration of what happened in the last months, I hope I don't step on any feet with this, but i didn't know, how I should have written this chapter otherwise.

* * *

The past month, taught Harry, now Damien, three things.

One, never say Books are useless.

Sure you should not put everything that's written in them on a golden scale, as the Books are, mostly, written by the victorious, he really didn't know why he was so lazy before, and thanked every deity out there, that he read that, old, rancid, book on Goblin behavior and Law's, said Book, accurately described how a Goblin behaved, what offends them and what their laws were.

The result of reading the book was that, he was probably, one of the only Wizards around that had the full backing of the Goblin's a Warrior race that you, if you have any common sense, do not want to become your enemy.

One may ask why... well for one, there is noting more vindictive than a Goblin who was led by the nose, especially when it comes to gold, whether their own or that of the clients they actually like...

Damien, was one such client, Sharpaxe informed him, after their planning session, that the Potters, were considered Goblin friends, a rare honor, wich was the reasons, that he got to see him so fast and whiteout an appointment, or that they got him fresh clothes, that did not look like they were, out of a horror movie and actually let him have a warm shower, It also spoke for him, that he himself, was always polite and to the point with them.  
And that, was the reason that the Goblins were, literary, out for Dumbledores blood, it was funny to learn, that Goblins were, in fact, very protective little buggers, especially when it comes to those they consider Friend, and a very wealthy client to boot.  
Wich lead him to the second thing he learned.

Never ever understate the Goblins, and never ever make them angry.

It took the Goblins five days to forge everything to make Damien a living breathing, human, faking his background so thoroughly, it was scary, from his birth to today, heck, they even had sick day's in his Muggle School records! And everything looked so real, there were even signs of age, wear and tear on the "older" Documents. As far as the Magicals and Mundane were concerned, Damien was born, on the same day as his distant cousin and follow Wizard Harry Potter, in Venice, Italy to Viola Calidora Evans a third cousin of Petunia and Lilly Evans, and... Renato DeVanne under the name of Damien... Renato Evans... Boy did he hate the Goblins for the second name but, at last they did not put his Father's real last name on the birth certificate, but they said it like this... what was live when it's not a 'Little' dangerous.  
'Little' indeed, bloody warrior race!

As for Hedwig, she found him, one hour after the little planning season and was, naturally, NOT happy with him, it was his luck that his Queen of Owls was easy to appease with enough ham, owl treats and a little groveling.

It was two days later that the Wizarding world was hit with three breaking news...  
The first was an article, describing, the tragic sacrifice, of one Harry James Potter, who died on Magical exhaustion, on the front steps of Gringotts Magical bank, leaving, with the last of his strength, behind the memory's of what happened that night.

The second was the, through Harry's memory's, provided evidence of the innocence of one Sirius Orion Black, as Peter Pettigrew was clearly seen in those memory's, wich got the DMLE to investigate the case again, only to find out, that Black, a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, was shipped of to Prison, without even so much as a kangaroo trial... They just threw him direct into Azkaban.

And the last, was the announcement of the public Will reading of one Harry James Potter, said reading was exactly one day after his Godfather was cleared of all charges.

* * *

It was at the end of the first month that we could find Damien, leaning against a wall, in front of Gringotts, his hands, in the pockets of his, Purple, sleeveless hoodie, underneath the hoodie was a classic, black, long-sleeved shirt, he was wearing black, cargo pants and dark-purple sneakers, a picture of calm, wich was thanks to the Goblins.

During the preparations of the Public will reading (they had to do a little research first and fend off Dumbledore's attempt's at sealing the will, wich was the reason it took so long for the reading to take place) Sharpaxe approached him with the Opportunity, to teach him the basics of Occlumency, it took a little while until he got it down but it played off, he had his emotions better under control than before, because, as it turned out, his Flames were highly bound to his Emotions, it took the destruction of his guest room in a fit, of what he later would find out, is a Cloud and Storm flame user's destructive rage, to find this out.

It cost a little fortune to replace the furniture and to pay for the Occlunency lessons but it was worth it, still he needed to find an actual teacher for this flames... Wich, meant, that he had to go to Italy, as it turned out, that the Flames he had, were mostly used in the Muggle Mafia, wich had him thinking, that maybe this Flames ware, a hereditary thing or some such, his Father was a Hitman of the Italian Mafia after all.

Damien was ripped from his thoughts when he saw a group of red-heads with a plus one of bushy hair,making their way in the bank, he had to grin at what was in store for them.

What nobody know about Damien was, that the activation of his flames, also activated several traits, wich where asleep before.  
One such trait was a vindictive stake a mile wide, with the creativity to make his brand of revenge an absolutely dreadful.  
That, paired with the Goblins, well... let's Just say, that a few people were in for a rude awakening.

He waited until all quests and reporters were inside and made his way in as the last to arrive, he knocked on the door and waited until one of the Goblin Guards opened it for him.

"Mr. Evans, you are a, little late." Started Sharpaxe from his seat, poker face firmly in place, he got a lot of looks especially from, Remus and Sirius at the last name, though it was only Sirius that had recognition in his eyes, he nodded subtly to his Godfather when the attention, of the others, was on Sharpaxe.

"I'm sorry, there was a little delay." He apologised and took a seat between Sirius and Remus, the letter took a whiff of air and looked at him from the corner of his eye, prompting Damien to nod, again, makin it look like a nod in greeting.

"Now that all que-" Started Sharpaxe only to be interrupted.

"I, really, do not want to appear rude, but who is this young man,I'm afraid I do not know-" Dumbledore, tried to ask, grandfatherly facade firmly in place, with his little smile and twinkle in his eye on full force, but was interrupted by a very irritate Goblin.

The Goblin looked at him in annoyance, and growled. "I do not see, why you have to know everybody here, Dumbledore, but if you have to know, this is Damien Evans, a distant cousin of the late lord Potter." Dumbledore kept his smile but his eyes lost his twinkle at the Goblins tone.

"Though I, also, don't see why that would be of any importance to you." came the lazy drawl from Damien.

"Young man! Show some respect for your elders!" shrieked Molly Weasley red-faced.

"respect is earned, not given, and that old man has done nothing to earn my respect." he said and give her a come-on-and-give-me-a-reason-you-cow, predatory smile wich sends shivers down the spine of the others in the room.

"Hey! This is the great Al-" started Ron, his face as red as that of his mother before, only for Damien to look to the Goblin.

"Place continue Sharpaxe."

The Goblin nodded to him, "Now that all quest have arrived, we of the Goblin nation present to you, the last Will of one Lord Harry James Potter" he sat a Familiar rainbow-colored crystal on the desk and tipped it with his nail, three times, the crystal projected a Ghostly image of Harry in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone!" Greeted the image of Harry. "Well..." drawled the Ghostly image, "Looks like I kicked it mh?" he said and looked around "Well then let's get this started no?" He cleared his throat. "This is the last will and testament of me, Harry James Potter. Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Slytherin, I start firmly that I'm of Sound mind and Body and that I'm not affected by neither Potions nor Compliance spells." cuu bleaching of several individuals in the room.

Damien watched everything closely, the only ones who seemed to be truly affected by Harry's "Death" seemed to be Hermione, the Twins, the two older Weasley Sons and Arthur, while Molly, Ginny and even the idiot Ron looked a little green around the gills.

The Image to, watched everyone closely, "Some of you may ask how I came to have a will and that at my young age, well... , when you are fighting for your live, year after year, you tend to get paranoid, especially, after my name came out of the Goblet of fire, I know that I had to do something, I contacted Damien, the only one of my maternal... Family that treaded me, like an actual Human being I might add, and asked him to accompany me, to Gringotts, on the Hogsmeade-weekend, after my name came out of that cursed goblet... Now image our surprise when the Goblins were Furious with me, because I Ignored several Bank appointments, which I have never heard about!" the image of Harry tilted his head slightly to the side,narrowed his eyes and waited until the murmuring died down.

Damien, watched from the corner of his eye, as Molly and Ginny tried to, slowly, draw away, only to be stopped by two intimidating looking Goblin warriors, Ron, too stupid to sense that he was in for it, just sat there, looking impatient.

"I not only, found I out, that I'm the Lord of not one, but two Houses, one by right of conquest, no!, someone was also stealing Gold and my Mail!, but that has time, first things first.

To Hermione Granger, I leave copies of every book, of the Houses Potter and Slyitherin, I know that she would love the Books more than any Money I could give her- " Hermione, who, was close to tears, anyway, finally broke down and cries, it hurt Damien, that he could not do anything to console, his sister in all but blood, at the moment.

"To the Weasley Twins, Fred and Geroge, I leave 10,000 Galleon, I think you two know what to do with it." he said, grinning and winking at them.

They looked grim, not an expression that suited them, and Fred's eyes were suspiciously blinking, as though he was fighting back tears.

"To Remus Lupin, I leave, also copies of every book, from the Potter and Slytherin librarys-" -remus elbowed him subtile in the side, "and also 10.000 Galleon." -and again, this time with more force.

"To Sirius, in hopes that he is a free man, again. when this will be read, I leave the Marauder's journals and the Marauder's map, the map should go to those who made it, so that it may be passed down to the next generation of Marauders."

He was sure, had Sirius not known, his godson was sitting right next to him, that he would have cried just as hard as Hermione, as it was, the dog Animagus to, elbowed him, subtile in the side.

"And last but not least... To Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE, I leave, a box." the old Goblin presented, said box on the desk, "A Box with my memory's, my Live after Albus Dumbledore, placed me with Magic hating Muggles-" By this Dumbledore stood up and wanted to interfere but was stopped by a Goblin's war-axe on his throat "and of the... "Tests" he put me through, every year, from the three-headed dog, in my first year, the Basilisk- "Bones looked sharply at the old wizard, who glared at the box, "in my second year, Peter Pettigrew, who was hiding as Rat in Hogwarts since my first year and was discovered in my third year and finally... my fourth year."

"I demand that this box will ne destroyed! as Head of the Ic-"

"Albus Dumbledore, hold your tongue!" snapped Amelia, " A Cerberus in a school full of children!, one year later a Basilisk in the school and you do not find necessary to inform the Ministry! and then the Animagus Dead eater!, I know that the Wards of Hogwarts would have detected and informed you of something like this!, You are hereby arrested for Endangerment of Children!"

Dumbledore stood, ignoring the small cut, the axe made on his neck, "You Can't do that! I'm Albus Pe-"

The Goblins did not let him speak, no, three Goblin Warriors wrestled him to the ground, and the young Goblin, Damien found out, his name was Picaxe, pushed a bright pink, ball-gag in the old wizard's mouth.

Molly, always the Dumbledore supporter screeched "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HE IS THE GREATEST WIZ-" this time it was Damien who took the honors, took out his new wand, transfigured a second (this time a bright blue) ball-gag and spelled it to stuff her mouth.

"You should be silent to, old banshee!"

"How are you talking to my mother!" demanded Ron, red-faced, split flying, making Madame Bones and Hermione turn a light shade of green.

"Shut your trap or you'll be number three with a ball-gag." started Damien coldly and nodded to Sharpaxe before the other Waesleys could say something.

"And Finlay, I leave, My titles as Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin and, if Sirius gives his approval, Heir Black to my cousin, and best friend, Damien Renato Evans, the same goes for all my Vaults, the Heirlooms and Books in my possession, My beloved owl Hedwig, too will go to him, to Ronald, Ginevra and Molly Weasley, I leave one knutt-" What!?, Came the screech from Ginny, in the background, "after all, you three got enough Gold, from my Vaults by letting yourself be paid by a certain old goad to spy on me." the projection of Harry ended cheerfully, only for the face of false cheer to melt in an emotionless mask "so mote it be."

"wa...wa..bu..." stammered Ron then he looked at Damien, red-faced "WHY DO YOU GET HIS MONEY! I WAS HIS BEST FRIEND! I SHO- "and here we have (neon green) ball-gag number three.

" I WAS TO BE HIS WIFE! MOM DO SOMETHI-" and ( Kill-me-now orange) ball-gag number four.

"Really?" he deadpanned. "If this goes on, then I can open up a bondage-shop, with how much practice I get here..." he could hear Remus and Sirius snicker in the background, they were angry, yes, but they still could appreciate a good prank.

The twins, Bill, Charley, and Arthur, looked at the three in disguise, how can they do that?

Hermione, well... She stood up, marched to Ron and bitch-slapped him so hard that the fool fall to the hard, stone floor, braking his nose while he was at it. "How could you!? He was your friend!, friend since tha first day! and that is what he meant to you!?" one of the Goblins had to drag her away and give her a Calmingdraug.

Amelia Bones, had to shake her head at the, so-called 'Leader of the Light' and his three stooges, she looked to Sharpaxe. "May I borrow a few of your Goblin Guards?, I fear I did not bring any Aurors."

"Certainly, Lady Bones but first." The Goblin stood with a blood chilling grin and handed Dumbledore a rolled up parchment "In the name of the Goblin nation, is it my duty to inform you, that, Because of your theft, from a Goblin friend, the faking of several signatures, and the disregard of the late Lord and Lady Potter's last Will, your all Vaults will hereby be seized, and any and all collaboration between the Goblin nation and Albus Dumbledore will be cut, a good day."

It was Funny to see Dumbledore bleach rapidly and trash as he tried to break free.

Wich got Damien to the third thing he learned.

Goblins are Trolling little buggers in disguise. and 90% of Britain's Magical population is utterly stupid.

Dumbledore, in a desperate attempt to escape the arrest (apparently he thought that if he could escape the Goblins, he could get the to the minister to convince him, to not press charges.) threw himself into one of the guards, got out his want and was about to stun another when he was hit with a disarming spell, the Goblins wasted no time and wrestled him into submission, again, this time ge got a nice pair of Magic suppressive cuffs on, just to be sure.

Damien, who put his wand away in his holster, walked up to Dubledores wand and picked it up, a wave of power went through him, and the wand shoot black and silver sparks, stronger than the sparks of his Phoenix feather and holy wand. "Woha..." he blinked bewildered, had the wand just?...

"You don't case to surprise me ... or Lord Evans" started Sharpaxe with a look that screamed 'I-want-my-fierwhiskey-now!

"Has the wand just?..."

"Yes, Lord Evans he has, it's yours now."

He stared at the wand and sighed, even as adopted Potter he still had this accursed Potter luck.

* * *

he waited, after the will reading in his guest quarters and tied not to fidget, he could not stop the probabilities from running wild in his head, what if Hermione and the twins did not understand him?, in the past month, he had a lot of time to think, and he wanted to get out of Wizarding britain.

The british Witches and Wizard were just to corrupt for him, to fickle, one moment they thought 'Harry' was the next dark tosser then they read an article and 'Harry get's an order of Merlin first class! it was just to stupid in his eyes.

A knock sounded from the door, snapping him out of his musing, "It's op-" he had not even finished speaking when the door flew open, and he was drawn in the arms of his, now weeping Godfather.

"Pup! oh thank Merlin! Don't ever do that to me again! i can not lose you to" he looked in the watery, silver-blue eyes of his godfather and saw pure anguish, relief and love in them.

"Sirius i...I'm sorry it... it all happened so so fast an...and i ... I'm here and alive." he returns the embrace just as strong as Sirius  
Remus took both in his arms, scenting them in contentment, his wolf purring in relief, it's cub was alive, he looked different but he was alive.

"I'm full with Sirius cub, never ever scare us like that again"

"I promise, never again" Damien didn't know what it was, but something in the back of his mind was finally at rest, he would not know until later, but it was that moment, that his Cloud possessives took over the first time, the only though in his mind was that they where HIS... Sirius, Remus and Hermione, Fred and George, who in the meantime, figured out, just who Damien Evans really was and to joined the group hug.

* * *

Three hours later, after a lot of crying and two slaps from Hermione, for making her think she lost the only brotherly figure she had, and a lot of explaining the sat all six, together on his big bed, he was lying, with his head on Sirius's stomach, his legs where in Remus's lap, the twins had their heads on his stomach and Hermione was besides him, her legs to on the Werwolf's lap, her head on his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat.

Sirius was the first to break the pleasant silence that had settled over them, "This flames... I know someone who can help you with them" he started, and continued to run his fingers through Damien's spiky-black hair.

He opened his eyes and looked at his godfather. "who?"

"He is a hedge-wizard, the oldest son of great-aunt Cassiopeia's Hedge-witch, daughter... His name is Dracon Viper Black, though I have heard he goes by a different name those days, we were good friend when we were younger, anyway... He had flames to, thought they were a different color than yours, I'm sure he will help, he is a greedy bugger but, you're Family, the red flames, ehm... Storm flames, destroyed just the visible aspect of the Blood adoption, James mother was a Black, so well..." he finished unsure.

"I have to go, i can't stay in britain... we have talked about it and I swear I will write and I will call. " he took the hands of Remus and Sirius.

"you'll have to visit to." started Hermione and looked up to him.

"And you-"  
"Will have to-"  
"do your work as-"  
"our silent partner."  
Came it from the twins both turned on they belly to look at him.

"I will do all that, I promise, you're mine after all" He said smirking, the smirk, give Sirius and Remus shivers that crawled up their spins, they know that smirk all to well...

* * *

It was two weeks later that you could see the six stand, in the Ministry's portkey-station.

"Well, that's it." Started Remus and pulled Damien in a hug. "Don't forget your promise cub, Call, write, make smoke signals if you have to"

"I promised I'll let hear from me Moony" he said grinning.

"You have everything?, clothes?, toothbrush?, floss?, your school books?"

"Whoa, whoa, Hermione!, slow down, yes I have everything" she huffed.

"with you, you never know, I know you Ha,- I mean Damien"  
He rolled his eyes and pulled her in ha brief hug when Remus released him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm just in another country, not in another world."

"I know that!" she slapped his shoulder, "But I can not help it, I worry about you!" she crossed her arms above her chest and huffed.

"I know..." the twins slapped his shoulders.

"We know that you'll write-" started George.  
"but we want you to know, baby brother-" Continued Fred.  
"that we will, always come to help-"  
"All right?." they finished together and draw him in a hug, then they pushed him in Sirius arms.

"They have, basically said everything that needed to be said" he nuzzled Damien's hair, "So all I can say is this, make old Viper's live hell, Marauder's style understood?" he asked playfully.

"Of course Patfoot" he said and grinned, then the guy with his Portkey announced that it was ready, and he led go of Sirius, "I have to go..." he was about to go when Sirius called after him.

"Wait!" Damien turned around as Sirius placed something on his head, a bright purple dickies tucson hat.

"What...?"

"It was James's... your real dad, Renato had always this black Fedora hat on his head, we never saw him without it, on Day, James asked about it and Renato said, that it was a present from Lilly, James was, of course, jealous, so next christmas, Lilly got him this one, he was once cream-colored, but I changed it, as it seems that you have taken a liking to the color purple" explained Sirius.

He looked at the old dog and hugged him again. "Thank you." he placed the hat back on his head and took the portkey, he looked back to see his Family wave at him and smiled, yes even if he was in another country, they were his.

"Hecate's Backyard!" with this password, he as gone.

* * *

And here is Chapter three, i hope you all liked it.  
It's a little longer that the others, because it took me so long.

 **Answers to question, that are sure to come:**

1.) Where did Damien's new clothes come from?  
he bought them, in the month I've skipped, there are lots of Fictions were Harry goes on a shopping spree, Damien did that too but i didn't find it too important to write it.

 **Question to you all:**  
Were the characters in this chapter to OCC?


End file.
